1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a light transceiver module and, in particular, to a pluggable light transceiver module.
2. Related Art
In view of the trend in high-speed broadband communications, the optical communication industry that uses light as the communication medium has been making rapid progress. Optic fiber products are thus becoming more important. At the same time, high-speed transmission systems using optic fibers as the transmission media require the support of high-quality light transceiver modules. The light transceiver module is installed in an electronic device to receive/emit optical signals from/to optic fibers.
The light transceiver module mainly contains a base, a light-emitting device, a light-receiving device, and a circuit board. The base supports the light-emitting device, the light-receiving device, and the circuit board. The circuit board has the functions of driving the transmissions and emitting optical signals. In the prior art, the light transceiver module is connected to the electronic device via the pins on the circuit board. The connection between the light transceiver module and the signal source is achieved by connecting the circuit board onto the motherboard in the electronic device via the pins. Therefore, the electronic device can transmit and receive optical signals using the emission and reception terminals of the light transceiver module. In particular, the electronic device has to provide motherboard duct holes for the pins of the circuit board to plug in. However, this type of assembly requires many circuit board pins to align with the motherboard duct holes. If the light transceiver module has to be repeatedly plugged in and out, the pins are likely to be bent or deformed to affect the alignment precision. Consequently, the usual light transceiver modules are not suitable for repeatedly plugging in and out. A pluggable light transceiver module is then invented to circumvent the problem. Nevertheless, since the pluggable light transceiver module integrates the opto-electronic devices required by the receiving and emission terminals into a box, one inevitably faces such problems as heat dissipation, optic fiber connector structure, the alignment between the circuit board pins and the mother board duct holes in another device, electromagnetic (EM) radiation, and electromagnetic interference (EMI). Therefore, it is necessary to make overall improvements in the device configuration and mechanism design so as to simultaneously increase the module efficiency and freedom.